


Consideration

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consideration of words of wisdom from another universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/gifts).



_“In every revolution, there’s one man with a vision.”  
“Captain Kirk, I shall consider it.”_

Spock was considering it. Kirk had struck a nerve when he had suggested that the Empire was illogical. It was not that the thought had never occurred to him, but the Empire in its prime had been an unstoppable force.  
The Vulcan leadership of that time had made the decision that outright resistance would be illogical, as it would mean the death of the Vulcans as a race. So they had agreed, and Vulcan became part of the Empire, and sent selected sons and daughters into the Empire’s fleet to watch and wait. The Empire could be outwaited, especially with Vulcan lifespans. 

He had not yet decided how or when he would take action against Kirk. He had calculated that he currently held the allegiance of 52.3 percent of the crew – a majority, but not a decisive one. A few of the men who claimed to be on his side were not, of course, but Spock thought he knew who they were. It was impossible to be sure, but logic dictated that he would have to take a calculated risk at some point. They were not scheduled for any crew reassignments that he was aware of, so he would have to work with the crew he had. 

Of course, he also had an asset that he would never have counted on before – Marlena Moreau. As long as she could continue to play her role as the captain’s woman, Spock believed that she could provide him with the means for Kirk to suffer an unfortunate accident – whether the simple vanishing act that so many of his enemies had undergone, or a more intimate means of disposal. He believed that the lieutenant could maintain her role in the short term, but if they waited too long, they ran the risk of her making a mistake or even just capricious behavior from Kirk. 

The Tantalus field could be useful to neutralize Sulu as well, he anticipated, and Sulu was likely the most formidable threat after Kirk. Uhura was already Spock’s eyes and ears on the bridge, and he believed that retaining her loyalty would not be difficult. Mr. Scott cared little who was captain, as long as he had free rein in the engine room – and Spock calculated that Mr. Scott’s loyalty could be secured with Uhura’s help. They could secure Enterprise at least, and he believed that his fellow Vulcans could be ready to move soon. 

Lastly, he had Dr. McCoy’s allegiance. The doctor was something of a contradiction – too soft to really succeed, too valuable for his medical skills to simply dispose of. Spock believed that the doctor could adjust to life on Vulcan quite well, and a respected doctor was always good to have on hand. They could help smooth out so many rough edges on a plan, like certifying a man’s death as regrettable but natural. The glimpse of the mind of that other Leonard McCoy had been much like the one Spock knew, inside and out. The other McCoy had almost lost the chance to return to a world more orderly than this one, a world Spock envied, because he had stopped to save Spock, simply for friendship. 

There was a small part of Spock that would regret destroying the James Kirk he knew, after seeing what the other Kirk had been – a man Spock could have followed and respected.

He was formulating his plan, considering what steps needed to be taken next, when the doorchime sounded. Spock was somehow not surprised to find McCoy standing there. He had known the doctor would need to talk.

\--- --- ---

McCoy was asleep on the couch when Spock had finished his planning. He trusted the doctor, but tended not to confide in him too much. It was for the doctor’s own safety, he judged. McCoy was a vulnerable spot, one Kirk would mercilessly exploit if he knew just how vulnerable the good doctor made his nearest competitor.

Things would be different, very soon, Spock judged. If they failed, they would all be dead or wishing they were.

If they were successful, they would be able to change everything. They would have a measure of safety, a measure of peace, and possibly a safe space for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> To my recipient: Sorry I couldn't take this as far into the slash relationship idea as I think you wanted, but slash is not one of my skills. I hope you enjoy it! I also hope you don't mind the trip into the mirror universe.


End file.
